The present invention relates to providing customized products for consumers while eradicating contaminants, and more specifically for providing customized food products using a co-evolutionary process involving a host/parasite paradigm.
In many industries, such as the food industry, businesses want to provide sterile and safe customized products for their consumers. In some cases this may involve tailoring products for individuals or groups of individuals. For instance, different geographic regions may have different taste preferences that food producers need to assimilate into variations of a food product. For example, people from one geographic region may typically prefer mustard and ketchup on a hamburger, while people from another geographic region may typically prefer just ketchup. Moreover, such preference may change over time as population and attitudes shift. In addition, each region has varying viruses, parasites and contaminants that gradually evolve over time. Much like the flue virus vaccines, the product environment must change.
Currently, there is little ability for businesses to rapidly interpret personalized requirements and deliver customized products efficiently, safely and on an economy of scale.